


As he sleeps

by crazylove1980



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove1980/pseuds/crazylove1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny watches Steve sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As he sleeps

The characters belong to CBS and I make nothing off of this. 

A/N: I am drowning my sorrows in fanfiction due to the Stanley Cup Playoff game I just watched, my poor Preds...

 

Danny didn’t know what woke him up but he knew that he would have a hard time getting back to sleep right then. As he rolled over and looked at Steve all he could do was stare, this man was beautiful inside and out. Steve had fallen asleep with his glasses on and Danny just had to look at him, no one compared with Steve and the love Danny felt washed over him in waves. Danny didn’t know a lot about love but what he did know was that he would lay down his life to keep Steve safe, whole, and happy. He would even take on Steve’s enemies just to make sure that his partner, his love, and his life would lay down beside him every night. They had said their wedding vows months before but as Danny watched Steve sleep he vowed once more that Steve would never deal with the pain and loneliness that was his childhood and his time in the Navy again.


End file.
